


A Series of Coincidences

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kara Worries A Lot, Mild Language, Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After hiding it for a long time, Kara tells Alex a huge secret. What secret? Oh, just that she slept with Maggie under the influence of Red K.Awkward.





	A Series of Coincidences

Several years ago

The first thing Detective Maggie Sawyer could see when she walked into the club was a blonde woman wearing a provocative outfit. She was drawn to this woman, and she walked over to her. She spoke. “Hello there. I haven't seen you here before.”

The blonde woman smiled. “It's a nice place for certain, and yes, this is my first time here. I like this place though. It's very relaxing on the eyes.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Yes. It most certainly is. My name is Maggie.”   
“Kara.” The blonde woman grinned, and Maggie caught a glimpse of animalistic hunger in her eyes. She nearly shivered.

“So, what brings you here?” Maggie asked.  
“To a gay bar? Gee, I wonder.” Kara grinned, and Maggie saw amusement flash in her eyes.

Maggie blinked and then groaned. “Wow. That is not like me at all. I am so sorry, I just never saw someone as beautiful as you before.”

“Really?” Kara grinned.  
“There's just something about you.” Maggie spoke.  
“Well, I have my fair share of secrets. But nothing too strange. I'm an alien.” Kara grinned.

Maggie broke into a broad grin. “Really now? Well, now that's great. I love aliens. No, really, my last 3 girlfriends were aliens.” 

“Well, I'm not looking for a huge commitment.” Kara grinned.  
“That's fine. I am the master of the one-night stand. Wait, that didn't come out right.” Maggie grinned.  
Kara laughed, and Maggie enjoyed the sound. “I love your humor.” 

“Thank you! So, um, what do you want to do?” Maggie asked, and she did not understand why she was so unlike her normal self around Kara, this stranger, this alien. Something about Kara made her forget herself.

Kara leaned close to Maggie and spoke softly, but firmly in her ear. “I want to take you home and fuck your brains out.”

Maggie smiled. “Let's do that!”

&^&

They barely made it into the apartment when Maggie tore at Kara's clothing, pushing her back.  
Kara grinned. “Someone's in a hurry.” She stood back from Maggie and spun quickly in a circle, removing her clothing.

Maggie blinked. “Whoa. Okay, Super-speed. That's nice!”  
“I'm Supergirl.” Kara grinned.

Maggie chuckled. “I honestly wouldn't be surprised.”

Kara smiled and floated up in the air. “Like I said. I am Supergirl.”  
“Oh, Okay. Whoa. I'm going to bang Supergirl!” Maggie grinned.

Kara laughed, landed, and walked over to Maggie. “Eat me.” She purred.  
Maggie nodded and dropped to her knees before Kara and began to do exactly as Kara said.

&^&

Present Day

Alex looked up as Kara entered her apartment off her balcony.  
“Alex! I need to tell you something! I've kept a huge secret for years! I can't hide it any more. I know I'm supposed to be terrible at secrets, but it's embarrassing.” Kara rambled.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Kara. It's quite alright. What is this big secret.”

“When I was on the Red Kryptonite, I found another bar, after James, a different bar, and I went home with a woman.” Kara spoke.

Alex's eyes widened. “Okay. Wow. I did not expect you to do that.”   
“It was Maggie.” Kara winced.

Alex gasped. “You had sex with Maggie?!”  
Kara winced again. “Yes. I'm sorry I kept it from you.”  
“I'm more shocked she kept it from me. I can be very persuasive. With just my index finger.” Alex grinned.

Kara chuckled. “Well played.”

“I'm surprised, don't get me wrong, but it was before Maggie and I got together.” Alex spoke.  
“I know, it's just I was worried. That's why I kept it secret this entire time.” Kara blushed.

“It could have been worse. You could have had sex with me.” Alex smirked.

Kara laughed. “The problem, Alex, with that, is you would never forget that if we did. It would be very memorable.” 

Alex grinned. “I'm glad! Perhaps we can test that idea sometime.” 

Kara snickered. “Sorry, it's just our conversation just now.”

Alex nodded. “I can understand that. I just am relaxed and comfortable enough here to make those kinds of jokes. Also, compared to my wild party days, this is pretty mild.” 

“The Lancasters would be proud.” Kara grinned.  
Alex laughed. “No, no. Only if we were actual sisters. This is more like a mild Deliverance.” 

“Squeal!” Kara giggled.

Alex grinned. “Exactly. So, yeah, it's a surprise you slept with Maggie, but I'm not completely thrown off by it. I understand that you didn't expect that.” 

“No. I most certainly didn't expect that one time event to come back to haunt me so to speak.” Kara shrugged.

“Must have been really difficult to keep it from me for so long.” Alex spoke.  
“It was, but I was afraid of how you would react.” Kara spoke.

“Don't worry about it, Kara.” Alex smiled. “I understand why you'd keep it from me.”   
Kara relaxed. “I'm glad you're okay with it.”

“I am. Unfortunately I can't have too much fun about this. You're too easy to tease.” Alex smirked.

Kara groaned. “Okay, that's partially true.” 

“Plus, you know, it would be mean of me to tease you honestly. I mean, I could take revenge if I banged your mom.” Alex smirked.

Kara laughed. “No, no, I can't see Alura and you getting together at all. I don't think it's been that many years since she's had a relationship.” 

Alex smirked. “Like I said, I'm very skillful with even my index finger.”   
“Yeah, yeah, just don't actually bang my mom and then tell me, because then I will kill you with my index finger.” Kara smirked and vibrated her index finger fast enough that it blurred.

Alex nodded. “Okay, Kara, I promise not to have sex with your mom and then tell you. Honestly though, if I did have sex with your mom, you could literally call me a Motherfucker.” Alex grinned.

Kara groaned. “Alex! That joke is worse than Overgirl!” 

Alex laughed. “How can a joke be that bad?”   
“I don't know, but that's a pretty bad joke. That joke is so bad it would make Reign surrender!” Kara laughed.

“Okay, fair enough.” Alex chuckled. “Also, I am totally dating Sam.” 

“Aha! Wow. I didn't see Sam being into girls.” Kara smiled.  
“Like I said, I am very skilled with just one finger!” Alex smirked.

“I know you scared Winn with the whole finger thing, but that's because Winn is a bit naïve and innocent.” Kara smirked.

“Well, it's not my fault he immediately went to me poking him in the eye.” Alex smirked.  
“To be fair, it's not like he wanted to think about you sticking it in his ass.” Kara grinned.

Alex groaned. “Okay, you got a point there.”   
“I'm glad you found someone else.” Kara smiled.

“Me too. I love Sam. She's good for me.” Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Alex wouldn't be the type to make all those jokes. :)  
> Also, I totally would write a story with Alex and Allura if anyone would want that.


End file.
